Hunting love
by Shadow Son of Hades And Lupa
Summary: Another Pertimes story, one of my fav shippings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I was bored working on my first story, so I decided to start a pertimes fic. This takes place a couple of months after Mark of Athena. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I give credit for all canon characters to Rick Riodan.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up, excited. I couldn't believe it. Today was the day I was going going propose to the love of my life. My grey-eyed beauty. My Wise Girl. My Annabeth.

I got up and took a shower, threw on my orange camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and started preparing for this evening. I'm taking her out to dinner in the city. We're going to a real upscale Italian restaurant called Scarpetta.

I personally don't care for all the fluff, but I wanted tonight to be perfect, and Piper said that this was a good idea, so I guessed that it wasn't going to be a _complete_ disaster.

After looking over the plans a couple of times, I felt that I was as ready as I was going to get. I pulled out the ring an examined it again.

It was a simple silver band with a green tinted diamond with a grey pearl insert shaped like an owl. It was a personal favor from Leo, and even though I hated to admit it, the Latino elf did a really good job.

I heard a knock on the cabin door, so I put it away. I answered the door, and, lo and behold, it was the woman-of-the-hour.

"Hey Perce," she said, looking at me.

"Annabeth, hey. What's up, I was planning on picking you up at 8."

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk about," she said, smiling sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on my bunk.

"Percy... I'm breaking up with you."

Yeah, really glad I'd sat down. "_What_!" To say I was pissed would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry Perce, but I feel like _this_," she said, gesturing to us, "Just isn't working." I felt the wind whipping around me. "Percy, please calm down." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I brushed her hand away. "_Don't. Tell me. To calm down!_ What the Hades Annabeth? Don't you know how much I love you?" I screamed, letting my powers run rampant.

"Percy I'm so sor-" she started to say before I cut her off.

"Shut up you dumb bitch! You may be a daughter of Athena, but you sure are stupid!" Her eyes lit up with fury.

"Listen here-"

"No you listen! I loved you! I was going to _propose_ tonight during dinner!" I yelled, pulling out the ring for her to see. She gasped, visibly stunned. "Percy... I," she stuttered, grasping for the right the words.

"Hey babe, you tell him?" A masculine voice said. It was Colton Michali, a son of Apollo with Russian heritage. A few weeks back, he showed up at camp with a hundred hellhounds after him. He was deemed "the next big thing" after he killed one with an arrow he found in the ground. Everybody loved him but the older campers, well, apparently not all of the older campers.

"You're dumping me for _him_?" Now there was a full force mini-hurricane raging inside the Poseidon cabin.

"Well why wouldn't she?" Colton asked, smirking at my anger.

"Percy, me and Colton have been seeing each other for a while now. He saved my life when a stray arrow was coming strait for my head. We started talking, and that lead to kissing and... some other stuff."

"Yeah. Ya know Jackson, your girlfriends not bad in bed." Colton said, pulling Annabeth closer. I uncapped Riptide and held it to his neck.

"You shut your gods-damned mouth," I raged, ready to cut his head off. He pulled out his sword and knocked my blade aside.

"You wanna dance pretty boy? Fine, _lets go_!" He roared, slashing with wild abandon. I easily blocked every blow, then decided that he needed to be reminded who the better swordsman was.

I did a quick diagonal slash across his chest, leaving a shallow cut. I then brought my sword around and knocked his from his grasp. I capped Riptide and pounced on him, beating the living Hades out of the boy.

When I got up, Colton was a bloody mess. His nose was broken in at least 3 places, his cheeks had split open, and blood was pouring from a spot above his left eyebrow.

What happened next caught me by surprise. Within the span of a second, Annabeth had her dagger out bashed my temple with the pommel. I was shocked.

I reached up and touched the point of impact with my hand. When I removed it, I saw blood. The last thing I saw as the world went black was the disgusting couple having a major make-out session.

Line break

"Ugh, my head!" I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was on a couch in the Big House. Nico was asleep in a chair on my right, while Chiron, in his enchanted wheelchair, was reading a book to my left.

"Percy my boy, I'm glad to see that your awake." He said, leaning over and nudging Nico awake.

"Huh. Oh, Percy, your up! What happened man? We were just walking when all of the sudden we saw heard shouting coming from your cabin. When we walked over to check it out, your cabin was trashed, and you were passed out in a pool of blood." He said, looking extremely concerned.

That's when it all came back to me. I broke down crying.

"Percy, what happened?" Chiron asked, handing me his handkerchief. After saying a word of thanks, I blew my nose and collected my self.

"It's Annabeth. She dumped me for that prick Colton." I said, crushed. "Perce..." Nico trailed off, trying to think of how to comfort me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," I said, a plan for ending the pain already entering my mind. "Hey Chiron, can I borrow a camp van?" I asked.

"Um... Of course my boy, of course." The kind old centaur said, obviously a little shocked at my request.

"Thanks. Bye guys, thanks for everything." I said, picking up the keys and leaving. I drove into the city, ready for what I was about to do. I parked outside of the Empire State Building and walked up to the guard at the desk. "600th floor." I said, leaving little room for argument in my voice.

"Sorry kid, ain't no 600th floor," he said, never looking up from his book. I uncapped Riptide and slashed his book in half.

"600th floor. _Now_," I growled, impatient.

"Of course, right away," the guard squeaked, handing me the key. I rode up in silence, the only noise was the elevator music.

It was Papa Roach's "Last Resort". Oddly fitting, seeming as I was about to do something dark and drastic. After I arrived, I marched strait to the throne room and threw open the doors.

The council was just finishing a meeting, which is what I'd been hoping.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" My dad asked, surprised to see me.

I walked strait to Zeus and knelt.

"Lord Zeus, I have a request for the council, if you would hear it."

He looked just as surprised as Dad did.

"Of course, Perseus. It's the least we could do for you."

I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me, but when I looked, up, the ones that caught my attention were the silvery orbs of Artemis. I knew that she would find it ironic that for once, a man had his heart broken by a women.

I returned my gaze to Zeus and said, "Lord Zeus, _kill me_."

Duh duh duh! Cliff hanger! I know that everyone does the whole "Percy asking the gods to kill him thing", but I'm typing this at 12:31, so deal with it. Until next time, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 2 of my new story. I'd like to than DragonClan and CuriousGuest for their kind reviews. I'd also like to tell you that if you have ideas or suggestions, PM me or leave a review. I always take the fans into account when I write. And now, Chapter 2!**

**WARNING: I don't own PJO or HoO. All rights to Rick Riodan. We love you Rick!**

* * *

**Percy**

"What?" Dad roared. Everyone started shouting and demanding that I explain my self.

"_SILENCE!_" Zeus roared, immediately shutting the rest of the council up.

"Now Perseus, would you please explain why you ask such a morbid request?" The Lord of the Skies asked me, softening his tone.

"Ask Athena and Apollo. They're their kids, so they can explain," I said harshly. Both gods looked confused at this.

"What do you mean Percy?" Dad asked me softly.

"Her daughter left me for Apollo's bastard!" An arrow embedded itself at my feet.

"Watch your mouth when you talk about Colton, or I'll make those words be your last!" Apollo hissed. My Dad was up and bringing his trident at Apollo's throat when he got the shock of his immortal life. Artemis's silver hunting knife had beat him there. "Wha- Sis, what are you doing? You hate boys, why are you defending the brat?"

"You idiot _boy_, Percy is a _man_, and the only one I can stand. He's brave, noble, loyal, handsome," she clamped her hands over her mouth, a blush spreading across her cheeks. My eyes bugged out of my head. I mean, don't get me wrong, Artemis is beautiful, more so than Aphrodite even, and she was smart, and talented, and sexy, whoops, did I just say that? But she was a _maiden_ goddess. As in me, plus her, equals no chance in Hades.

**Artemis**

Oh my gods, why did I say that!?

_Because you love him,_ Aphrodite said in my head.

Shut up! I'm the _virgin_ goddess. An eternal maiden.

_You can't deny it! _She retorted.

She's right. Percy's just so perfect. He's strong, courageous, noble, loyal, and handsome, with those sparkling green eyes, and thar muscular frame...

"Um... Is there a reason you're staring at me, Lady Artemis?" Percy asked nervously, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes, I was thinking about whether or not to turn the both you and Apollo into jackalopes." I said, smirking at how they both paled.

"Enough!" Zeus yelled, shutting everyone up. "Apollo, you will do nothing to Perseus unless you wish to spend a year with Hades. And you, young hero, will live. While I am sorry for your loss, you are too important to Olympus. But, whatever else you wish to help ease your pain, you will have," he said.

Percy sighed. "Give my life meaning. Send me to hunt monsters, rescue demigods, I don't really care, just give me something to distract myself from _her_."

**Percy**

As soon as I said that, I just went to sit at the foot of Dad's throne. He shrunk down and came to sit next to me. "Percy, I know it hurts, but you need to forget her. If she can't realize that you're a great hero, and a great man, than she's not worth it," he told me, putting an arm around me.

"For once, Barnacle Beard is right," Athena said, surprising everyone. "What, I said he's right _this time_. That doesn't mean that he's not an idiot still." She grumbled.

"Percy," Hestia said, walking over. I looked up at her. "Just remember, every bad girl is just a steppingstone to the right one."

I smiled at her, bowed, and said, "Thank you Aunt Hestia. You give good advice."

She scowled playfully. "Come now, no need to bow, we're family! Now give me a hug!"

I did.

"Percy, I have a question," Artemis said, coming up to me.

"Yes m'lady?"

She appeared to be prepping herself for something. "Perseus Jackson, would you like to join my group of hunters as our guardian?" She asked. It may have just been me, but I thought I saw a pleading glint to her silver eyes.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Upon seeing everyone's shocked looks, I quickly recovered. "I mean, I would be honored to accompany you and your distinguished group," I said, thinking it sounded more noble.

"Excellent. Percy, I don't have an oath or anything..." She said, struggling for some kind of commitment she could use.

I knelt and said, "I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear on the river Styx that I will protect and serve my Lady Artemis, The Great Huntress, the goddess of the moon, the hunt, and archery, with Chaos as my witness."

A giant vortex of black energy appeared. A man stepped out of it. He was 6'5", pale, probably weighed a buck 20. He wore a black suit, silver tie, and a black fedora with a silver strip of fabric around the main part of the hat.

Every Olympian bowed to the man. I however, was still standing. "Umm... Who are you?"

Poseidon stood up and wrapped an arm around me. "Forgive him Lord Chaos," he said. "He wasn't aware if your identity."

"Wait, your Chaos, The Creator of the Universe?" I probably sounded like an idiot, but hey, it's not everyday that you meet the oldest Primordial.

"Well well, swearing by my name and not knowing who I am, that's a first." Chaos said, walking to me while motioning for everyone else to rise.

"Lord Chaos, were honored by your presence, but, if I may, why are you here?" Zeus asked, appearing slightly afraid of the ancient god.

"Well, young Percy here called for me as a witness for his oath to Artemis. So, here I am," he said grinning. He then returned his gaze to me. "So kid, you must be pretty serious about this if you called me in. Are you absolutely positive that this is an oath you want to make?"

When I looked at Artemis again, I felt my heart skip a beat, and I knew. "I wish to uphold my oath," I said with absolute certainty. The reason why. I, Perseus Jackson, was in _love_ with _Artemis_.

Chaos grinned again. "Well kid, ya got spunk. I like that. As the first demigod to ever have sworn by my name, I'm gonna do you a favor." He said, winking at me.

"Olympians, I ask you, how can a mere mortal hope to defend The Hunt? Hmm? So, I decree that this boy must become a god."

I gasped. "A god? Really?" I asked, completely amazed.

Everyone just stood there, staring at Chaos.

"Well, seeming as you're all a little... Distracted, I will grant the boy his god hood," he said, raising his arm and pointing at me. A stream of black energy enveloped me, and I felt my muscles grow, my body stretch, and my blood boil.

**Artemis**

When the black veil was removed I gasped. If Percy was gorgeous before, now he was... There's not even a word To describe him!

He now stands at about 7', looks like he probably has an 8-pack, and is perfectly tanned. But he main thing that stood out was...

"Percy, your eyes..." I said, shocked.

"What? What happened?" He asked worried. Aphrodite summoned a mirror and held it in front of him. His eyes were the same beautiful sea green, but they now held flecks of gold.

Chaos grinned. "I now present to you, Lord Perseus, God of Time!"

* * *

**What?!**

**Crazy right? Anyway, once again, if have an idea you want to share, a request for something to happen, or even just feel like talking, please PM me,or leave a review.**

**Ciao,**

**John, son of Hades (yes, there is a reason I put that)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me! Wow, I can't believe how popular this story is getting. Once again, thanks you who reviewed. But I need to address something. To the person who reviewed as Newcomer1996, I really don't care if you think it's going to fast. Yes, Percy had his heart broken and and then fell in love in a day, but that just shows that love is a fickle thing. And yes, Percy gets his godhood early, but without his tie to the mortal world, we all know he would do it, so in my story, he didn't argue, that plus, the guardian position is a privilege in this story. I haven't had a complaint about this, but with Artemis, yes that was OOC, but in this story, she started liking Percy when he took the sky for her, and she just kept liking him more and more as she saw how selfless and noble he is. And Percy loved Artemis when he first met her, not because of her beauty, but for her. Okay, I'm fuming, so I'll just get on with the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

**Percy**

"Did you say god of time?" I asked, not believing what I'd just heard.

"Yeah. You defeated Kronos, so why not gain his title and powers?" Chaos reasoned, looking uninterested in the commotion he just caused.

"But Lord Chaos, if the boy is made god of time, then he would be to powerful to be a minor god!" Zeus bellowed, obviously angered by the prospect of me becoming an Olympian. Chaos just grinned and pointed at a place next to Aphrodite's throne.

**[A/N: the order I think the Olympians sit in is as follows, with each person being on the right and the left of Zeus respectively. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus.]**

We all gasped as a golden throne made of hourglasses rose out of the ground.

I walked up to Chaos and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey," I whispered. "Do I have to sit next to her?"

Chaos chuckled. "Well, that'd move around the order of thrones..." He began to think.

"How about this," he said. "Let's put you in between Athena and Artemis, and we'll put Hestia's opposite yours."

Hestia gasped. "You mean... I get my throne back?" She asked, choking up.

"What, you would rather upset the balance in the council?" Chaos asked, shaking his head. "No, you will receive your throne."

He waved his hand and another throne appeared, this time made of a dark red material that radiated a comforting heat. I was shocked to realize that the throne was supposed to be like a big ember smoldering in a fire.

Chaos, being the generous god he was, Decided to make it fair. He waved his hand again, and, to everyone's surprise, Hades and Persephone appeared in front of us, looking confused.

Hades was about to ask a question when Chaos cleared his throat. My uncle turned and paled, if that's even _possible_ for someone who was already paler than a snowflake.

"Lord Chaos, I assumed it was you who summoned us here?" Hades asked, starting to regain some color.

"Of course Hades. Here's the story, Percy became an Olympian," Chaos said, obviously enjoying the god of the dead's reaction. "Hestia here has regained her throne, and I want to offer you the same deal."

"But the balance would once again shift.," Athena pointed out. Always the logical one, she is.

"Which is why I would also be giving _Persephone_ a spot. It's my understanding that she was going to be offered one anyways, well that is, she was before Hades kidnapped her," Chaos said, looking at the woman in question.

"Hades, please... _Do it for me,_" Persephone whispered, crying into his shoulders.

We were all shocked. I'm pretty sure that everyone here thought that Persephone _hated_ her husband. Guess we were all wrong.

Hades looked down at his wife, smiling, then returned his gaze to Chaos.

"We accept," he stated. At those words, two more thrones appeared next Aphrodite's and Hephaestus's. Hades was placed next to his nephew, his throne made of human bones and skulls, with different gemstones embedded in the eye sockets of the skulls. Persephone's throne was giant sunflower and various different bushes of flowers. I saw bright red roses, vibrant yellow daisies, deep purple violets, and a couple of more exotic types of flowers.

Each of us who had new thrones went and sat down. When I sat in my throne, I felt... _Power_. Raw, unharnessed energy. It was amazing. I also felt knowledge. I knew how to use my powers, how to teleport, everything that a god would need to know. I then thought on what I wanted my symbol of power to be. _Not Riptide, even though it is a great sword._ Then it hit me.

I grinned and summoned a staff. If I was in my normal height, it would be about a foot shorter than I was. I picked an hourglass of of my throne and held it to the top of the staff, grinning. I then turned to Hephaestus and asked, "Hey Hephaestus, do you think you could build me a staff like this, but with a notch in the side big enough to hold a pen?"

His eyes lit up. "Shouldn't be to hard. I'm assuming you want it to be for more than just decoration?" He asked, understanding my motive. "All right, it'll be ready tomorrow. When you get it, sync your powers to it, and it'll activate," he said after I nodded.

"Well, my work here is done," The Lord of the Universe said, summoning another black vortex. "Oh, and Percy," he said to me. "I know that a forbidden romance's chances of working out are slim, but," he stopped, looked around, then continued in a whisper. "Just remember, even the most binding oaths have a loophole." With that he stepped into the vortex, said, "Ta ta," and left.

**Artemis**

What did Chaos mean by forbidden romances? The only ways a romance can be forbidden is if the girl's already in a relationship, the parents don't approve, or...

But that's impossible, there are only 4 maiden goddesses, and I was willing to swear on the Styx that he didn't like Demeter or Athena. He had called Hestia his aunt, so that only left...

"Hey Artemis. Artemis!" My thoughts were interrupted by Percy yelling at me.

"Huh? What's up?" I asked, feeling myself blush for the second time today.

"The council meeting just ended. I thought maybe you would want to go to your camp instead of being here all night," he joked, making me laugh.

"I suppose. We're currently camped in Yellowstone National Park. Just follow my energy signature and you'll find it. How ever, I would ask that you wait for a few minutes so I can explain this to the girls." I said, worrying about what the Hunters would do to Percy.

"Alright, whatever you say m'lady," he said, bowing.

"Percy, your power is greater than even my fathers, you shouldn't bow to me, and please, just call me Artemis," I said, irritated at his submissive gesture.

"True, my power is great, but the fact of the matter is that you're still my mistress whether I'm a god or not, and proper etiquette dictates that I must bow," he said, annoying me further.

"_However_," he said, "I will call you Artemis, if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Percy..." I was struggling for words. How did I tell him that having the man I love act like a slave made me feel the most uncomfortable? I sighed, deciding that I would tell him.

"Percy, would you walk with me for a second?" I asked, trying to look like I was pleading without demeaning myself. To my relief, he agreed, and we walked out into the gardens.

"Percy, ever since you took the weight of the sky for me, I've felt... An _attraction_ to you. And, when I heard about your various heroics and how brave and loyal you were, the feelings just kept growing and growing, and now I..."

I trailed off of my rant, cheeks burning. As I felt him take my hand, and stared into his eyes. Those deep green pools, now even more enhanced with the golden flecks.

"Artemis," he said, returning my gaze.

"I think I know what you're trying to say, because I've been feeling the same way about you ever since I first met you. The only reasons I didn't say anything was because I was also in love with Annabeth and, well, you're the _maiden_ goddess. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you too."

We leaned our heads until, before I knew it, we were kissing.

**Percy**

My first thoughts were those of elation. _I was kissing Artemis. She loved me back!_

Then I thought about what would happen when the Hunters, or Apollo or, gods forbid, Zeus found out about her and I.

"Artemis," I said, breaking the kiss. "What if someone finds out! Your dad would blast me, and Apollo would throw me out his sun chariot!"

Her eyes glowed a beautiful silver color. "Not if I can help it," she growled.

_Damn, she's hot when she gets mad and protective!_ I stared at her, then remembered something important.

"What about your oath?" I asked, fearing what happen to my love if she broke an oath on the Styx.

"Well, I didn't swear on the Styx, if that's what you asking, but it was still binding," she said, the gears turning in her head.

Binding... Binding... then I remembered.

_"... Just remember, even the most binding oaths have a loophole," _I muttered.

"What?" Artemis asked, looking confused.

"Artemis, what was the oath you took when you formed the Hunters?" I asked, understanding what Chaos was saying.

"Why are you asking?" She asked, still oblivious.

"When Chaos was leaving after the comment about forbidden romances, he told me to remember that even the most binding oaths have loopholes. I think that he _knew_ this would happen!"

She looked thoughtful for a long time, then sighed. "I just can't think of any loopholes Percy. I made it where the oath is pretty much locked tight," she told me.

"Well, let me hear it. I may be able to find something you over looked."

She sighed and said okay. Then she began to recite it.

_"Father Zeus, I ask three things of you. The first, a bow made of moonbeams, and an endless supply of arrows of the same caliber. The second, I ask that you let form a group of companions to keep me company on my hunts. Finally, I ask that I would never be have to marry. If I am granted these requests, I swear to remain a maiden for all of eternity."_

When she finished, she looked at me. I began to think. I reviewed her requests, the wording of every sentence, the way it flowed together, everything about it. Then I had it.

"Artemis, you requested that you never _had_ to marry. When the words, "have to" are used in an oath, it means that the person taking the oath gets to chose," I explained, proud that I figured it out.

"Yes, but Percy, what about the eternal maiden part, don't you want to have kids someday?" Artemis asked, worried.

"Well, if not having kids means that I can spend forever with you, then I'm okay with not having any."

She began to tear up, then threw herself into my arms.

"I love you," she whispered to me, crying.

"And I love you," I told her, pulling her in for a kiss.

**3rd Person**

Chaos looked down on the couple, smiling. Thanks to his clairvoyant abilities, he knew that this would happen, but he knew he couldn't give them answer. So, he came up with his little hint. Of course the boy had gotten it. Smiling again, he flashed of to who knows where.

***MEANWHILE***

Unknown to the loving couple, they weren't alone in the garden. A man was standing in the shadows, watching in shock, becoming enraged. He swore revenge on Jackson for fooling Artemis into a relationship with him.

* * *

**Yay! I love pertimes! Yes, it's only chapter 3 and they're getting together, but I'm tired of it always being a near death experience, or Percy dying, Artemis hating Percy, etc. so, I decided that they loved each other all along and have hooked up early. If you don't like it, that's your opinion. If you flame it, up yours. Well, R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! Im sorry for the wait, but I got REALLY bad writers block.**

**Percy: you left them hanging bro.**

**Artemis: I agree with fish face**

**Percy: why thank you Moon Beam :***

**GET A ROOM YOU TWO!**

**Percy: You're just jealous cause you ain't got a girlfriend.**

**For your information, I do have a girlfriend, so suck it kelp head!**

**Percy: You wanna go corpse butt?**

**Bring it on seaweed brain!**

**Percy: Oh, you are so dead, mutt mug.**

**Woh woh woh, did you just bring my mom into this?**

**Percy: What if I did?**

**Okay, you're dead!**

**Artemis: Time for a disclaimer! Shadow doesn't own us, only his OCs.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a mass of auburn hair spread over my chest. Chuckling, I laid there, remembering last night.

**Flashback**

"I love you!" I said, holding Artemis in my arms.

"And I love you" she responded, pulling me in for a kiss. We stayed like that for... Well, I don't know how long it was, but lets just say that by the time it was over, we knew how the other tasted inside out.

When we came up for air, we stood there with our foreheads together, noses touching.

"Percy, it's getting late, we should go." Artemis said.

"My palace or yours," I joked, hoping I wouldn't get hit.

"I'm to tired to care. Lets just go." She mumbled, leaning against me.

Well, she didn't care, and I was pretty tired myself, so I flashed us to my palace. We flashed on some sleep clothes, laid down on my bed, dragged the comforter over us, and let Hypnos make us drift off into the sweet realm of Morpheus.

**End Flashback**

Artemis woke up and looked at me. "Morning," she muttered tiredly.

"Morning Moon Beam," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Did you just call me Moon Beam?" She asked me, surprised at the nickname.

"It's that or Arty, take your pick," I said, my trademark smile plastered on my face.

Grumbling something about being worse than Apollo, she got up and stretched.

"You know the hunters are gonna kill me if they find out." I said matter-of-factly.

"Nope! I know that they've been trying to set us up for years now, so they'll be more likely to throw us a party or something," She called, walking to the shower.

That explains the frequent visits to camp from the hunters. And the alarming, yet pleasant, amount of time that me and Artemis had been having.

"Why don't you go to you're place so I can get ready?" I asked.

"I thought I already was?" She said, looking at me with a wink.

To say I was grinning would be an understatement. "Well... I guess you can move in if you want to," I said, acting like it I had to contemplate it.

Artemis hit my arm, then kissed me again. "I see why Thalia calls you Kelp-For-Brains," she smiled.

"Hey, I'm smarter than the average fish," I grinned, wrapping her up in my arms.

Rolling her eyes, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek then rolled out. "I'm going to my palace to shower and get ready so you can do the same."

"No need," I said. I then felt the flow of time around me and imagined it stopping, which it did. I ran through my morning necessities, got dressed (in a gold t-shirt with an hourglass on it and jeans), then returned to my spot next to Artemis and let time flow. "Done!"

She grabbed my ear and pulled on it. "Rule #1 of being a god, fish face: Don't abuse your powers!"

"Okay okay, just let go! This really hurts!" I screamed. Believe it or not, Artemis can really pack a punch.

"Fine," she said, releasing my ear.

**Artemis's P.O.V.**

After letting go of his ear, I went and got into the shower. After that I got dressed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a silver t-shirt with a crescent moon design.

I walked out to find him sitting there, fiddling with his pen.

"Ready to go?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yep. Lets do it to it!"

Shaking my head at his antics, I flashed us to where the Hunt was currently camped, which was somewhere in the badlands of South Dakota.

"Girls," I said, getting there attention.

Immediately, all but one had their bows trained on Percy.

"M'lady, what's Percy doing here?" Thalia asked, walking up to us.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, preparing myself to make the important announcements.

"Percy, is it okay if I tell them about the council meeting?" I asked him silently.

"They might as well know." He sighed.

So I explained about Percy asking to die, the incident with Chaos, Percy becoming a god and me having to train him.

During the story, I saw Percy's face become sadder and sadder, and I hate to see him so upset. Without even thinking about it, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, trying to cheer him up.

Then I remembered that we weren't alone.

"Thank the gods! It's about time you two hooked up!" Thalia exclaimed, beaming at us.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

When Artemis kissed my cheek, my immediate thoughts were, "Everything's gonna be alright," "Holy Hera, the Hunters are right there," and "I'm gonna die."

The last one was apparently invalid.

"Thank the gods! It's about time you two hooked up!" Thalia said, beaming at us.

"Wait, you aren't mad that I'm dating Artemis?" I asked, really confused.

"Percy, she would never shut up about you! All those times we visited camp, that was her trying to spend time with you."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Please, you make it sound like I was some love-struck school girl. It wasn't that bad," she said, exasperated.

"You're right, it was worse," one of the Hunters, Phoebe I think, called from the back of the crowd.

After we all shared a good laugh, Artemis calmed the girls down and told them to pack up camp. "The Minotaur has been spotted leading a small army of monsters across the Rockies, and were going to wipe them out," she told them.

"I take it Percy is coming with us?" Thalia asked with a knowing smirk.

"And miss an opportunity to see tall, dark, and beefy again? No way am I missing out on that. He's one of my favorite monsters to slay," I said, giving my trademark grin.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! **

**Percy: I get to kill Beef Face again? Awesome!**

**Thalia: Only you would say awesome to taking on the Minotaur kelp head. By the way, who won your fight earlier?**

**I did, with my superior skills.**

**Thalia: How bout we go a round?**

**0.0" Eheh, I think I heard my mom calling for me, and you know how much she hates to be kept waiting. Until next time my readers, R&R!**


End file.
